


Liebe Ist Für Alle Da

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Smooch, is this actually my first straight fic, policemen and policewomen at work, random drabble, these two are adorable alright, title is in german but fic is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Maybe Moritz now learned that falling asleep at work is not such a good idea.
Relationships: Clara Ortega/Moritz Breuer
Kudos: 2





	Liebe Ist Für Alle Da

**Author's Note:**

> The Rammstein-Song as title has nothing to do with the fic, I just liked the sound of it xD

I expected everything as I left my office to get myself a cup of coffee, but not what I spotted at the counter next to the departments' entrance. I too noticed the uncommon silence on the hallway as I was working on my reports but I didn't commit to it further.

Apparently the shift was so calm, Moritz had his face buried in his crossed arms laying on the table - sleeping in stance, which was quite impressive. He didn't even notice me slowly approaching him, although I spotted another colleague sitting at the entrance window, watching what I was going to do. Arne smiled at me as he realized what I planned, as cruel as it was but Moritz could handle it. He wouldn't be my partner, otherwise.

Skillfully I pulled away his right leg with my foot, and Moritz first slammed with his head on the table before falling backwards, landing on the departments' ground.

Both Arne and I burst into laughter as Moritz stared at us, both tired and in disbelief of what just happened. As tough he was, defenseless and tired of basically everything was an adorable sight to have of him. I held out my hand, wanting to help him back on his legs.

“You don't have other problems or something?” he raised his brows in a judging way, rolling his eyes. I kept chuckling, stating “It's not my fault that you fall asleep at work, and before the boss sees you I might as well wake you up, sweetheart.” and he grabbed my hand, pulling himself back up. Standing in front of me, I once again realized how much taller than me he happened to be, yet it didn't intimidate me. I guess I intimidated him more than vice versa.

“Let's get a coffee, Arne can you watch out?” I chuckled as I entwined hands with my partner, who was still pretty bummed about what happened. Our colleague nodded with a grin, and the two of us headed towards the kitchen.

“You embarrassed me!” Moritz hissed as we waited for our coffee, but all I did was smiling at him.

“Arne has probably seen worse of you, don't you think?” I stepped closer, cupping his cheek with my hand. Finally his lips too formed a smile, and I felt his hands on my hips.

“Much worse, you don't want to know the details.” he murmured, gently leaning closer while I began brushing my fingers through his short blonde hair.

For this little moment that I looked into his light-blue eyes I hoped that nobody dared to interrupt the silence at the department and I could spend at least a few more minutes with Moritz alone in this kitchen. His lips were cold as ice as I reached onto my toes to kiss him, yet I felt him warming up soon as we got just a tiny bit deeper - obviously being interrupted by the buzzing noise of the entrance door at the other end of the hallway. Obviously, I didn't even expect something else.

“I smell work.” Moritz chuckled, slowly lowering his hands as he looked after me grabbing my cup.

“And I smell coffee, have fun with whatever just got in here.” I winked, pressing a short smooch on his cheek as I passed him to walk back into my office. I heard him curse, not because of me but because of the fact the guy I spotted as I left the kitchen ruined a tender moment, but also we were just at halftime of our shift, and Moritz probably wouldn't get to sleep any more.


End file.
